4 Times the Doctor Experienced Companions Wetting Themselves
by JessiBurro
Summary: And one time his companion(s) experienced him wetting himself! This story contains watersports (omorashi to be exact) Might be a bit OOC. If you are under 18, or do not like this kind of thing, do not read! If you don't like it, tell me why. I also need reassurance that this is good before I continue.
1. I'm Not a Plant, Don't Water Me!

**And one time his companions witnessed ****_him _****wetting himself.** **Each scene will be separated by a chapter!**

The Doctor would sometimes forget that humans needed to do..._things_...more often than Time Lords might. Such as use the bathroom. Eat. Sleep. Anything. The TARDIS, being the good girl she was would end up telling him off because of it, yet he never seems to remember. In his Tenth incarnation, he seemed to forget even more often. As the Doctor pulled on levers, and pushed buttons, Rose was holding onto the TARDIS' railing for dear life. The TARDIS be swaying less, but it didn't seem so to Rose. Not for her particular predicament. She was fidgeting. She was the least fidgetedest person that the Doctor knew. But she was fidgeting anyway. "You alright, Rose?" Her head snapped up to look at him, and she simply nodded. Her gaze wandered back to the floor. He pushed on. "Are you sure?"  
"M'fine, Doctor...Just a bit uncomfortable."  
"Is there anything I can do to-"  
"We should see where we landed." the Doctor, having been so caught up with making sure his dear Rose was alright, hadn't noticed they'd landed. She continued to fidget-which did not go unnoticed by the Doctor-as he attempted to open the TARDIS' doors. She didn't budge.  
_Have I forgotten something? _he asked her, mentally.  
_Perhaps the needs of Rose. Do you not see the poor thing? She's fidgeting!  
She said she was alright!  
Do you __**really **__believe that?_ He stole another glance at Rose, who seemed to be fidgeting more, and was sitting down in the chair by the console. She kept crossing and uncrossing her legs, not to mention her hands shaking as if restraining themselves from doing something.  
_Not really. _  
_What do you do then, Doctor?  
Keep asking?  
Bingo._ He got up and walked over to her. "Rose..." he said softly. She looked at him, and smiled. A forced smile, he could tell. "You're not okay."  
"I'm fine, rea-"  
"Nope, don't play games with me. What's wrong." he said, more of a statement than a question."  
"I have to use the loo." she murmured, almost inaudibly. The Doctor had never really experienced such a strong need (mostly because he goes when he has the slightest need to, and that's once every few weeks), and it never has the chance to grow. "We need to try to get you there...can you stand up?" she attempted to get up, then shook her head as the pain in her bladder began to grow. "I'm gonna lose it..." she squeaked, then the Doctor patted her on the back affectionately. "No, you're not. We can get through this." She attempted to get up again and succeeded, but when she did, her hands had to do extra work to keep from moving them to the place she wanted-no, needed- to hold, to keep herself from peeing all over the TARDIS' floor. Her face began to turn a light shade of pink when she felt a spurt come out, and ended up squeezing her thighs together. The Doctor noticed this, and stood behind her, holding onto her arms comfortingly as her began to slowly move forward. She moved with him, using tiny steps. "Do you think you could speed up?" he said, not unkindly.  
"M-maybe." she whimpered, and sped up a bit, trying not to lose her concentration. They made it into one of the TARDIS hallways. He began to lead her down the hallway that lead to the bathroom, but Rose froze halfway there. "I don't think I can make it..." she spoke softly, her hand now holding her crotch as her face remained that shade of pink, though now more intense. There was a dark blue patch on her jeans, and the Doctor tried not to notice, but failed. "Yes you can-" he said, but was cut off by Rose blushing even harder, and noticed the small patch on her jeans was growing larger. Without a word, they both hurried as fast as Rose could go in her current state to the bathroom door, but it was jammed. He yanked on the handle, but it didn't move. A dark stream of liquid began running down Rose's leg as she looked desperately at the Doctor. He pulled out his sonic and sonicked the handle, then threw the door open. She couldn't move...The stream began picking up pace, leaving a puddle beneath her. The Doctor was standing next to her, comforting her, and whispering things like "it's alright." Eventually the stream slowed down, and the two were staring at each other. By this time, the Doctor was lightly blushing himself, along with a red-faced Rose. _How am I gonna sort this one out with the TARDIS and Rose?_ was his last thought before Rose ran off to her room to presumably take a shower. He was left standing there, when a door appeared next to him. He opened it out of curiosity, and inside he found cleaning supplies.  
_You'd better get started now._

**Sorry if it's short. I need reassurance that this is good before I continue.**


	2. You Never Notice, Why Now?

The Doctor and Martha were on a planet. They were always on planets, except for when Martha decided to visit her home. The Doctor never really understood why humans had to do that sort of thing, and sometimes he would get bored waiting for Martha, so he'd sneak a little trip, and she'd never know. This time, they were on a planet that was mostly jungle, but had extreme weather changes so abruptly that it couldn't be natural, so the Doctor had to check it out.

If only he hadn't.

He found a compression field that would toy with the nature of any atmosphere that it was in. It was presumably put there by other aliens, for there was a war going on. Well, there _was. _But the war ended, and the planet hadn't been the same ever since.

The Doctor had gotten himself and Martha arrested for 'damaging the natural environment' which really was not natural at all. They found the TARDIS and took it, then put it in a locked cell. These aliens were clever or it was just a coincidence that all the doors were..._ wood._ Figures. They were in a small, enclosed cell with a tiny bench. This cell was clearly not made for two people, however the both of them were still thrown in there. And even as Martha fidgeted, the Doctor didn't notice. He scanned every wall with his sonic, only to be met by zero results.

Damn, this was hard.

He hadn't been in a cell he couldn't get out of before. Meanwhile, Martha squeezed her thigh with her fingernails, as if it would ease the pressure that was pushing painfully against her bladder, trying to escape. She insisted that she could wait. "How much longer, Doctor?" her voice was sort of shaky, but he didn't notice. He was far too busy.  
Oh, how that man could be so ignorant!

The Doctor finally turned around, and Martha instantly froze. She tried to move her hand. It didn't budge. At the very possibly worst time, her bladder spasmed, causing a few drops to escape into her lace panties. She naturally, but quickly crossed her legs urgently.  
"Is everything alright, Martha?" Oh, so now he notices! She wanted so bad to tell him that she needed to pee, as if it would make it all better, but she knew it wouldn't, and she would be _so _embarrassed. So she decided against it.  
"I'm fine." He didn't seem convinced.  
"Martha, don't try that game with me."  
"I swear, I'm fine!" The Doctor frowned disapprovingly, but decided he would rather try to find a way to escape than argue with Martha on whether or not she was okay, when they both very clearly knew she wasn't. Only one of them knew what was _really _wrong.

She wiggled her leg up and down, her boot tapping on the floor. Had he seen this before? No, no, this is new.  
This is definitely new.  
Right?  
She bit her lip, trying to hold in her pee. It seemed her bladder was tiring quickly. It felt like her bladder was filling up faster and faster as each agonizing second passed. Her bladder was bulging, and she felt like it was becoming noticeable...Even so, it's not like the Doctor would mention it. Another spasm hit her, this one stronger than before. She attempted to squeeze her thighs tighter, but it wasn't possible. She was doing everything she could, but her bladder decided it had had enough. It was being ignored, and it was time for some sweet, sweet revenge that it liked served warm and wet... A small river began pouring out of her urethra, wetting her panties and creating a tiny dark spot on her jeans, almost unnoticeable...or so she hoped. The Doctor had turned around after examining the tiniest of windows they were given. He was looking at her again, making sure she was okay. The stream of pee, however, did not cease. The spot became larger, and it was most definitely noticeable now.  
This was basically hell for the Doctor, and he wasn't sure what to do this time around. Martha looked down as if in shame as the stream began to pick up the pace, creating a puddle on the floor and making a quiet hissing sound. She peed for 12 seconds short of a minute. What? He was a Time Lord. He couldn't help it!

* * *

After they escaped, the pair trudged back to the TARDIS silently. This was definitely something Martha did not want to remember.  
"How about we forget this ever happened, yeah?" Martha spoke.  
"Yeah."  
Luckily, their next adventure included some memory erasing...

**author's note  
Sorry if it was short, or if the end seemed crappy. I hope you still like it, though! :3**


End file.
